how much that simple word meant to her
by bouncing off the walls again
Summary: Okay dedicated to Twilightlover418213 because she was having a bad day. A lot of Hotch and Prentiss fluff ahead. With mention of M/G but HUGE H/P. Probably a K but rated T because of my best friend Paranoia.


Authors note: Okay those of you waiting for an update on earthquakes I promise it will be up very soon. I unfortunately have my friend writer's block at the moment so any suggestions will be greatly appreciated. (Just message me, or put them as reviews on either story.) Anyway this is dedicated to Twilightlover418213 because she's having a bad day. Hope this cheers you up. Anyway she gave me three prompts. So they are a Christmas tree, a cookie and an engagement ring. Dedicated as well to you if you're having a bad day. The characters are a little OOC at bits but I hope you like it.** Disclaimer: Not my show**. **But I own the two other kids. Read on to find out.**

"Mummy! Daddy!" The little voice shouted, "Mummydaddymummydaddy!" The little girl made it to the bed jumping on it. Within seconds there was another patter of feet as another child arrived to bounce on the bed. And lastly a child older than the last two arrived to join in with the carnage. "Mummy, Daddy!" The kids shouted. "Okay I'm up" Hotch shouted out from under the duvet. He wasn't surprised at their excitement; he promised them today they could decorate the tree. Which was a huge thing in there world. It meant they knew Christmas was just around the corner. "Just, let's have breakfast first and get dressed. And let's let mummy wake up a bit nicer than you woke me up" Aaron addressed the children. "Okay!" They all agreed before getting off the bed and going to the kitchen.

"What was the commotion about?" Emily asked her husband. "Oh nothing sweetheart. The kids are just supper hyperactive about putting up the tree today." Aaron told her laughing. God Emily looked so beautiful when she woke up, her hair all in a mess and generally still halfway between here and dream world. Running a hand threw her hair the light caught on her engagement ring. It was a band of gold with a small diamond in the middle. Above that was her wedding ring. A band of solid gold. Emily covered her mouth yawned before saying, "I'd better make sure there not eating junk food for breakfast. Or the Cookies I made yesterday, there for the team when they come around tonight." Aaron laughed as she stumbled out of bed but he got out as well.

"Caitlin! Antonio! Jack! Breakfast!" Emily called out. Within seconds Antonio was at the table. She and Aaron had had twins four years ago. Antonio was a spitting image of Hotch. He had the same dimples when he smiled and the same dark hair. But it had taken on a little curl from Emily. He was sweet. Seconds later Caitlin bounced in. Her dark hair bouncing behind her which was at some length now. She had the same sparkling brown eyes as Emily. She was small for her age but sweet. And no one ever picked on her for two reasons. Antonio and Jack, who had just ran into the kitchen at full pelt. He was eight now and a great older brother to his siblings. He always looked out for them, especially Caitlin. He would always make sure the other kids where nice and he got on well with them. In fact Emily could still remember the day they told him.

_They had had a fun day. The zoo was amazing and Jack had loved every second of it. He was in love with the loins. So when Aaron and Emily sat down to talk to him he had a stuffed toy lion under his arm. "Listen buddy you know how much me and Emily love each other." Aaron told him. "Yep!" he replied. "And you know you want to be a big brother." He gasped. "Well now's your chance. Emily's having a baby." Jack stared wide eyed. "I'm going to be a big brother!" He shouted. "Yes you are!" Emily told him. Remaining relatively quiet till now. "I'm going to be a big brother!" He shouted joyfully. Emily looked at Aaron and couldn't help but smile. "Oh thank you Daddy, thank you Mummy!" He shouted before running off. Emily gasped at the last thing he said. He'd never called her Mummy before. Hotch saw her face and couldn't help but smile. He knew how much that simple word meant to her. _

Of course at the time Emily didn't know she was having twins. Jacks face when he realised he had two siblings. His exact words were "Now I have two to look after!" Emily was sure that night he slept in the nursery in a sleeping bag. Ready to wake up at a moment's notice should they even start to whimper. It all seemed a long time ago now. Emily had left the BAU after the twin's arrival. She wanted to be there for them. Whenever Aaron was away on cases she found herself having sleepovers with JJ and Garcia and their kids. Garcia had been with Morgan for two years now and they had a beautiful nine month old baby boy called Tyler. Henry was six now and he and the twins got on very well. The BAU was still one big happy family.

"Now one second Antonio. I'm just sorting the lights out." Aaron told him. He was poised, decoration in hand, waiting till he could put it on the tree. Caitlin took the other option and was giggling like mad. "The the the tinsels tickling me!" she managed to laugh out while being attacked in her mind from the array of colourful tinsel on the floor. "Don't worry Caitlin I'll save you." Jack called out trying to go and rescue his sister rolling around on the floor. But the same thing happened. As soon as he got close he was down for the count giggling. Emily laughed as Antonio put down the decorating and went to join in. Emily grabbed the camera and took a photo of the tree kids. Thinking that would be a cute photo for a family card this Christmas.

"Wow. Now that is the best Christmas tree I've ever seen." Aaron told the kids. All were beaming ear to ear. "Oh but where missing something. The angel at the top of the tree. Caitlin, my angel would you like to put it on." Her eyes lit up at the prospect. "YES!" she shouted. Hotch handed her the angel and lifted her up. She put it on the top without too much trouble before she went back to the ground. "Wow, lovely tree everyone. Come on there's some cookies in the kitchen for you." Emily told the kids. Who took of instantaneously towards the kitchen at full pelt. "Hey I hope you have another angel." Emily asked Aaron. "Of course I do sweetheart" Aaron told her before capturing her lips. After a little time went by they finally parted. "I thought you said the cookies where for tonight?" Aaron asked her. "I did but they did such a good job they deserve a treat. Besides it's not like we're all going to eat them all."

By the time the team arrived that evening all the cookies were gone.

Authors note: Yay got them all in! Now as I said drop me a line if you have an idea for earthquakes. And I would love your opinion on this. I might turn this idea with the kids into a sequel. Say Christmas day :-). Tell me what you think on that idea. Hope it cheered you up Twilightlover418213. And anyone else who was having a bad day. Thanks for reading. **Bouncing off the walls again**


End file.
